


Wedding Day

by Nana_41175



Series: 00Q Art Prompts [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: Created for MI6 Cafe’s Anon Prompt Gift Exchange for December!Week 2:  “ Suddenly a few feet away the entire plate-glass window shivered into confetti.“ I tweaked the wording to this scenario a bit and came up with something else entirely. ^_~It’s also Bond and Q’s wedding day!
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q Art Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054319
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections, Mi6 Cafe Prompt Fills





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_of_sharp_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/gifts).



**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Soooo, this started off as an art prompt that gained a tiny ficlet, thanks to everyone at the 00Q Slack chatroom: **Christine, Alien, Ksan, RX,** **Misha,** who accompanied me through the stages of drawing the pic and gave lovely feedback, and **Storm** , who very kindly lent me her words for one of the most crucial passages here. That essentially led to the fic, folks!

I'm postig the art here as it cannot support the video, but I've placed that as a link towards the end. Enjoy and looking forward to hearing from you guys!

* * *

“You’d better not be late,” warned Q, darkly.

Bond chuckled into his phone. “Darling, I may be a double-O, but I’m not Superman,” he said. “So unless you can rig all the streetlights to turn green from Heathrow to Hertfordshire—”

Q snorted. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

Bond’s chuckle turned into laughter, deep-throated and full. “I just know I can count on you, love. I’m sorry the flight was horribly delayed.”

Of course, it wasn’t just Bond’s flight, but his entire mission gone awry. Trust things to take a dramatic turn right before their important day so that Bond had to hit the ground running as soon as his plane touched down in London. And he’d ran the entire stretch of the airport and had not stopped sprinting until he’d got himself into the car that was waiting for him.

"As I keep saying, we should have just gone for one of the choppers, you know," said Bond mischievously. "I'd be there in ten minutes."

"And as I’ve said for the nth time, I'd rather still have a job when we return from our honeymoon and not get charged over allocating government resources for personal affairs. Anyway, I've learned that having contingency measures in place is always important when dealing with you lot,” said Q acerbically. “Now, pay attention, James. There ought to be a box beside you— I hope you haven’t _squished_ it!”

Abruptly, Bond jerked up from his seat. In his haste as he threw himself into the car, he was now partially sitting on the said parcel.

“No, it’s right here,” said Bond as he quickly got the thing out from under his arse.

“Well? Open it, then.”

Bond opened it, and his smile widened into a grin as he touched the delicate petals of the carnation nestled within the box, pink and perfect. “It’s beautiful.”

“Hmm,” said Q, his tone beginning to lose its terseness. “Glad you like it. I just hope you remembered to bring the other items with you.”

“They’re here,” Bond replied, patting the small box lodged securely in his jacket pocket. “Don’t worry.”

“Well, you were running across a burning wooden bridge that was crumbling from right under your feet not five hours ago, so…”

“I’d never let anything of ours come to harm,” Bond said softly.

“I know,” said Q, his voice melting into a purr. “Are you ready? Hold on, are you even dressed?”

“I changed in the plane, my little worrywart,” said Bond, laughing. He unzipped his dark overalls to reveal the pristine white suit underneath.

“Oh, well then, I guess we’re all set? We’re just waiting for you,” Q said. “M’s just arrived. Moneypenny is beating the photographer to his job, taking everyone’s pictures, and Alec is wondering when the drinks bar is opening. Silly man.”

Bond smiled as he settled back, listening to the comforting tone of Q’s warm voice on the other end of the line and letting the tension ease away, to be replaced by heady exultation.

It was their wedding day.

It was hard to believe that it was finally here, after months of planning and kickstarted by his hare-brained attempt at a marriage proposal over the comms during a hard mission when he was sure he wouldn’t be making it out alive.

Yet how could he possibly doubt his beloved being a miracle worker who’d managed to pull him back, yet again, just when he was within a hair’s breadth from certain death?

High on adrenaline and giddy with relief and love, he’d said into his earpiece, “Umm…Q, listen. I think we better—”

“Down one more flight of stairs, Bond,” Q had cut in, “and be ready to head to the north corridor—”

“Uhh…Q—”

True to form, Q had immediately understood him. “Fuck that noise, Bond. You will do it properly by getting down on your knee before me once you get here,” he’d said without missing a beat. “Now duck and be ready to take the north corridor.”

And that had been that.

He reached his destination with three minutes to spare.

“I’m here,” said Bond, still talking to Q on the phone as he alighted from the car, resplendent in his white suit with the perfect carnation tucked into his buttonhole.

“Thank Christ, you've made it in one piece,” Q said, dryly. “Okay, see you in five.”

Just then Alec came running out to meet him. “Fuck, you’re bloody insane, man,” he said, grinning. “Even I don’t have the balls to keep Q on his toes like that.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, my friend,” Bond said, tossing the box that contained the rings to his best man as he strode in.

He paused by the doorway just as the music started up. Everyone came to their feet, and there, at the end of the aisle awash in pale morning light, stood the gorgeous young man whom he loved, impeccably dressed in tails, all dark to his white, his pink tie a nod to the carnations on their lapels.

From where he stood, Bond watched as Q broke into a wide smile of delight at the sight of him— a bright ray of sunshine to add to all the light in the room and in his heart.

They made their vows, simple and direct, [and as they kissed at the end to seal the deal they had made with each other for life, the room exploded with loud cheers and suddenly, a few feet away, the entire plate-glass window shivered with confetti.](https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ql8icf6uuo1rakjup_720.mp4)


End file.
